


it's the thought that counts, right?

by youaremystyle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, baekhyun tries, even though he's kinda a shit, he really does, jongdae is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremystyle/pseuds/youaremystyle
Summary: Jongdae has a headache, and Baekhyun *tries* to help
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	it's the thought that counts, right?

**Author's Note:**

> baekchen has become my new guilty pleasure ship, please send help  
> unbeta-ed, beware

Jongdae had a headache. And it was bad.

It wasn't bad enough to be a full flown migraine, but it was pretty damn close. It hit him rather suddenly while he and Baekhyun were eating breakfast, and he somehow staggered to the couch to lie down, his world dizzy, noisy, and too damn bright. Baekhyun had wanted to stay home from work to take care of Jongdae, but the latter had insisted that he would, indeed, not die in the 9 hour period Baekhyun would be gone. So, after putting on the pair's dinosaur humidifier, making some green tea, retrieving pain medication, and covering Jongdae in a warm blanket and gentle kisses, Baekhyun reluctantly left for work.

Jongdae didn't get these kinds of headaches often, only once every couple of months. However, when he did suffer from them, they put him out of commission for the day. It sucked, yeah, but it could definitely be much, much worse.

Throughout the day, Jongdae was in and out of sleep. Baekhyun texted him throughout the day, asking him if he was okay and asking if he should pick anything up from the store on the way home. Looking at his phone screen in the dark room hurt Jongdae's eyes a bit, but it didn't do too much damage. He said that he was okay and that he didn't need anything, but he knew how Baekhyun was - the elder would likely come home with bags of ice cream, tea, heat packs, cold packs, and anything else he deemed necessary to make his partner feel better. Jongdae loved that about Baekhyun, how caring and protective he was, despite his rambunctious and intense personality.

It was around 5:45 when Jongdae, still a little bit asleep, heard familiar footsteps approaching the apartment door. He didn't open his eyes, but the sounds of bags rustling, a couple cute sneezes, and the eventual electronic beeps from the number pad lock. He could practically hear Baekhyun's slight hesitation before the latter slowly opened the door.

"Dae, you still here?" the aforementioned called out from the entryway, kicking off his shoes and looking around the dark room.

"No, I disappeared," Jongdae replied, his voice slightly scratchy from not talking all day. He heard Baekhyun snort before making his way over to his couch-ridden boyfriend. He knelt by Jongdae's head and immediately reached up to run his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Well, then," he said, voice teasing but actions sweet and soothing, "I guess I'll have to eat all the strawberry ice cream by myself."

Jongdae smiled broadly.

"No, you won't," the latter replied, "you'd be too worried about gaining weight."

"It'll all go to my ass," Baekhyun snickered, "I'm okay with that."

"That's not how weight gain works, but whatever you say."

"What do you know about weight gain?" the elder chuckled, "you've been the same skinny beansprout for 3 years now."

Jongdae smiled sadly but didn't protest. He had recently started going to the gym in attempt to build some muscle, but even with the outline of a six-pack beginning to form, he was still rather petite. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had broadened out over the years in all the right place. Not that Jongdae was complaining.

Allowing his smug attitude to dissipate, Baekhyun leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, voice now warm and soft. Jongdae sighed.

"Not too bad," he replied quietly, "headache's still there, but my brain's not pounding, and light doesn't make me want to gouge my own eyeballs out."

Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle before kissing his boyfriend on the forehead again.

"That's good," he said, "I love your eyes the way they are."

"Corny," Jongdae replied before his eyes flickered over toe the bags still on the ground near the doorway. "What did you get?"

"Some instant rice, roasted seaweed, eggs, sesame oil, green onions, some chicken breasts, and a tub of ice cream. The necessities, you know?"

The younger smiled and slowly readjusted himself so that he was sitting up. Kinda. Baekhyun took a seat next to his boyfriend and put an arm around his waist, the action familiar and comfortable.

"You sure you're okay?" Baekhyun asked, "your skin still feels a little clammy."

His hand absentmindedly traced little patterns on Jongdae's bare sides.

"Yeah," the latter replied quietly, reaching up to touch his own face softly. _He was a little clammy_. "Just...missed you all day."

"Missed you too," the elder replied tenderly, "so much."

With that comment, Baekhyun craned his neck around so that he could place a chaste kiss on his partner's lips. The contact was short and sweet but still managed to leave Jongdae absolutely breathless. The two smiled at each other lovingly before Baekhyun chuckled softly.

"C'mon, Cutie," he said, slowly standing up, "let's go upstairs and eat ice cream and watch a movie in bed."

Jongdae, feeling rather needy, smiled up at his boyfriend with his arms outstretched. Baekhyun looked down at his lazy turd of a boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?" he said in an amused voice, eyes twinkling. "You want me to carry you?"

"Please?" Jongdae asked as nicely as he could, adding a little pout he knew Baekhyun wouldn't be able to resist. The latter sighed and ran a beautiful hand through his dyed brown hair.

_ Got'em _ .

The younger beamed as Baekhyun jokingly begrudgingly knelt.

"Come on, you menace," he said, rolling his eyes, " hold on tight, okay baby?"

Jongdae let the cheesy nickname slide and let out an appreciative noise as he let himself be picked up. Baekhyun's right arm went under his knees and the left went around his back, while Jongdae's arms flew around Baekhyun's neck. He rested his head against the elder's chest, taking in his clean scent and listening to his heartbeat, slow and calm. He felt Baekhyun readjust him with relative ease, and his stomach flipped slightly at the sensation of weightlessness.

Baekhyun walked slowly and carefully, arms holding his boyfriend tightly. It was all good until Jongdae felt himself falling, and as a reaction, he let out a rather scared yelp, expecting his body to hit the floor. Rather, the elder lifted him fully again, cackling the entire time.

"Asshole," Jongdae growled, using one hand to lightly punch Baekhyun's back.

"Aw, I'd never let you go," the latter cooed as he turned a corner.

Jongdae was about to reply with something witty before Baekhyun pretended to drop him again. He had mentally expected this, this it still didn't stop him from yelping again.

"Stoooop," the younger whined, to which Baekhyun laughed and leaned down to kiss his poor boyfriend apologetically to shut him up.

"I gotcha," he reassured moments later, "you know I'd never let you go. I-"

"Baek!"

In an instant, a rather loud, dull _thud_ permeated the air, followed by a soft groan of pain.

"Baek...hyun...you dumbass..." Jongdae growled quietly through gritted teeth, one hand reaching up to rub his temple. The elder dared to look down at Jongdae, who was holding his head with a rather annoyed, slightly pained look on his face. Baekhyun quickly put the pieces together and felt his cheeks grow slightly warmer in shame.

"Shit," he said, "I-I'm so sorry, Dae, I-"

"Just get me upstairs without killing me before I eviscerate you."

"Yes _sir_."

Baekhyun quickly but extremely cautiously made his way upstairs, holding Jongdae closely. When he made it to their bedroom, he walked in and carefully placed his partner on their bed.

"Fuck, Dae, I am so sorry," he began again, "I was just trying to joke around and make the mood light and stuff, but I guess I wasn't looking and-"

"Baek?" Jongdae interrupted, and the elder looked at his partner with doe eyes. "Please shut the fuck up and come to bed and cuddle with me."

"Yes, fuck, okay," Baekhyun breathed as he nodded furiously. He changed quicker than it should have been humanly possible and immediately jumped into bed to snuggle his poor boyfriend.

They lay together in a few minutes of silence. Baekhyun held Jongdae close, running a hand gently through his soft black hair, other hand tracing little patterns on the small of his back.

"I really am sorry," the elder said barely above a whisper, meaning every single word, "I... I was careless. I should've just, you know. Gotten you upstairs carefully..."

"Stop apologizing," Jongdae's soft voice said, "I know. It's okay. I-" he let out an airy laugh "-I would have probably done the same thing."

"You, lifting this majestic ass?" Baekhyun dared to joke, reveling in the way Jongdae's smile widened, "only when hell freezes over."

"Want me to grab our wok and find out?" the latter asked, and Baekhyun answered him with a heart-stopping kiss.

"Maybe next time."

"Okay."


End file.
